


I kissed the moonlight

by chrobins



Series: Grimm's Fairy Tales Inspired [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Grimm's fairy tale "the shoes that were danced to pieces"</p>
<p>please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed the moonlight

Once princes and princesses from many a kingdom flitted inside the castle for the royal ball, Kuroo, a young servant boy, took to the wooded area outside to where an open balcony of the main ballroom shone out like moonlight. The music was loud and lively as well as the guests inside, and it was there, hidden by trees, that Kuroo danced waltzes all by himself. Every night when the castle doors were sealed, he would dance and dance until his legs could barely hold him upright any more and the music was done.

 

He quickly retreated back to his post, greeted every prince and princess and lady and lord who exited the castle. And when the doors were sealed yet again, he made his way to a small door overlooking the lake where a bag of gold was thrust from a peephole; his night’s pay. With it, he was able to buy a new pair of dancing shoes from an old lady deep in the forest who gave them to him for a deal. But before her hand left the shoes, she leaned in close and whispered.

 

“When one worthy puts on these shoes, you’ll be a poor servant boy no longer. You’ll be a prince with regal clothing and a stunning smile. No prince or princess will be able to resist your charms.”

 

Kuroo, excited by this news, discarded his worn shoes and put on the new pair the old lady had given him. She then directed him to a mirror and Kuroo was astonished by how regal he looked. Now, maybe, he could dance with the princes and princesses and lords and ladies. His feet already knew the moves and he danced in the old lady’s little cottage. She clapped and cheered for him. 

 

“But, you mustn't go to the ball tomorrow. You will not be welcome.”

 

At first, Kuroo felt crushed by the news; that was his dream, to not dance outside but inside where all of the beautiful people were. Even with this magic transformation of these new dancing shoes, he couldn’t go to where he wanted.

 

He thanked her, dreams crushed, and wandered back to the castle late at night. The festivities were long over and not a soul was around, save for an owl’s hooting and the scurrying of mice over the cobble path. Kuroo wandered aimlessly, dancing with not a spring in his step, and found him by the side of the castle where the lake rested quietly.

 

Kuroo saw the moonlight ripples by the small breeze over the lake’s surface, and felt entranced by the movement. He got up, despite his sadness, and danced to the rhythm of the moonlight dancing over the lake. It was then that he realized that not being able to dance would have been far worse then never being able to dance in the ballroom.

 

So he danced and danced and though he grew tired, his shoes never seemed to wear. Exhilarated by the moment, he did not notice the pair of golden eyes watching over him.

 

A certain prince who lived inside the castle, never liked the balls. There were too many princes and princesses who kept asking for his hand, but he would take no one. He loved to dance for the purity of dance, not for a promise of a kingdom, a promise of a kiss. None of that interested him. So, every night he would sneak out onto the balcony in private and think to himself.

 

And every night, the young servant boy would dance in the woods without fail, and he felt enamored by the purity of his dance. The prince felt entranced by it every night, bringing a smile to his otherwise neutral expression. And every night, the prince added three extra gold coins to his pay without anyone knowing, wondering if one day he could meet the dancing servant boy.

 

It was on that very night when the prince overlooked the window in his chambers which had a lovely view of the moonlit lake that he spotted the servant boy. It was the first time he had seen his features, his hair, his clothing. The prince had only seen him in the dark, could barely make out a face. But now that the servant boy was shining in the moonlight, the prince knew he must greet him.

 

Slowly but surely, the agile prince climbed from his window over the balcony and down the stone walls, using the vines to propel him farther down. The servant boy kept on dancing and dancing that the prince couldn’t help but to applaud.

 

Kuroo, whipped around, unaware that he had an audience. Before him was a beautiful prince of short golden tresses, white fitted clothing suited for a prince, and eyes that reflected the moon. Kuroo was unsure of how to speak, so the prince spoke for him.

 

“Your dance is beautiful.”

 

Kuroo could not move.

 

“Are you too tired to dance more?” Kuroo shook his head; he was never too tired to dance. “Then, would you like to dance with me?”

 

The prince stepped forward, bowed in a way that gave Kuroo the lead. The servant boy felt enamored by the prince’s beauty and the prince’s feigning control over to him. But then Kuroo remembered that the magic shoes had given him the look of a regal prince, and he took it graciously.

 

Kuroo danced slow, unsure of his partner’s skills. But slowly but surely, the golden prince would keep up with him easily, and they danced in circles along the lakeside, letting the moonlight guide them. And it was then that Kuroo realized that dancing with this one prince in the moonlight was a far better dream than dancing with princes and princesses and lords and ladies. 

 

They danced until the prince’s shoes began to wear from their excessive dancing and their laboured breaths were echoing in tandem with the nature around them. “Tomorrow, you shall be a servant boy no longer. Will you come to my castle tomorrow?” The prince began, then changed his mind. “No, tonight. Come inside with me tonight.”

 

“Me, no longer a servant boy?” Kuroo asked, and when he looked down at his attire, the regal prince clothing was gone and all that Kuroo was wearing were old, dirty, smelly rags sewn together by his own hands.

 

“No one has ever managed to capture my attention, and your dance in the woods night after night and even tonight as we danced by the lake, nothing has entranced me more.” The prince took Kuroo’s hand and pressed the back of it to his lips. “I would like to court you.”

 

Kuroo could hardly believe those words to be no more than a dream. “Me, a dirty servant boy?”

 

“No.” The prince stood tall, centimeters over Kuroo, and bowed once more like he had only hours earlier. “A beautiful dancer.”

 

It was then that Kuroo realized that the shoes given to him were not magical, and the prince had watched him every night, knew of his identity, knew of his rags and smelly hair and still danced with him deep in the night. “What’s your name?”

 

“Kei.” The prince smiled. “What is yours?”

 

“Tetsurou.” Kuroo smiled and the prince offered his hand and followed him into the door where he had received his gold. Kuroo didn’t pay attention to any of the surroundings of the castle he so longed to be in, but the warm hand grasping his own and the back of the prince who wanted to court him.

 

Kuroo. A servant boy. Courted by the prince of the glorious dance hall.

 

Without warning, Kuroo tugged on the hand and pulled the prince into an alcove along the stone wall, most likely used by the maids of the castle. But it was empty now, and Kuroo pulled the two of them inside, and kissed him openly, his dirty hands caressing pure, porcelain skin. The prince didn’t seem to mind, let Kuroo kiss him into the night, moonlight shining through the small window in the alcove, reflecting the moon in their star-crossed eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
